


Religion

by icecreamprincss



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-20
Updated: 2009-03-20
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamprincss/pseuds/icecreamprincss
Summary: Drabbles for the challenge "Religion" from LJ's twilight100.





	1. Lasagna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob could worship Bella's cooking.

Jacob’s eyes rolled back in his head and he let out an embarrassingly loud moan. “Oh God, Bells, it’s so good.”

I smacked his shoulder, dropping the fork from my other hand with a clatter. “Stop it. It’s just lasagna.”

“No,” he sighed, “it’s heaven!”

“Don’t go getting all religious over my cooking.”

“Don’t persecute me for my beliefs, Bells.” He paused, and then continued with a wicked grin, “I’ll pray every day if it gets me into your pans.”

The pause lasted three seconds before we were giggling madly. I felt my face flush and rolled my eyes. _Jacob._


	2. Penance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward has so much to make up for.

Merely swearing off the blood of humans again wasn’t enough. He could never make up for the deaths he caused, but he needed some penance. The guilt tore at his still heart. 

Edward ran three towns over before finally slipping in the back of a church. Whether or not God could hear these silent prayers, Edward could. Maybe it wasn’t his place, but when the young girl asked God for warmth her parents couldn’t afford to give her, he could.

Feed them, clothe them…these things he could, would, do, until someday he could look them in the eyes once more.


	3. Pray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment between Mary Alice and her mother in church.

“But, Mama, what shall I pray for?” my daughter whispered as everyone around us bowed their heads.

I smoothed a lock of soft dark hair behind her ear as Mary shifted uncomfortably in the pew beside me. Her blue eyes had their familiar far-away look to them. I used to wonder when she’d grow out of her daydreaming. Now I wonder if.

“Pray for your sister.”

“But I already know she’s going to be happy, Mama.”

“Pray for yourself then.”

“But I already know I’m not.”

I sighed and added ‘religion’ to the growing list of things that weren’t helping.


End file.
